


The First Treat

by snickering_lemon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Mondatta loves his little brother Zenyatta so much, Worried Mondatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickering_lemon/pseuds/snickering_lemon
Summary: This is pretty much just Mondatta worrying about letting tiny three year old Zenyatta go out trick-or-treating with his friends for the first time. It's easy for him to worry when so many humans are against his own kind and have no qualms against discriminating even the young omnics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write some zenyatta and mondatta brotherly things and also stay in the spirit of halloween so! here we are! most of all though i wanted for tiny genji to just scoop zenyatta under the pits and try to awkwardly carry him like that with the promise of keeping him safe this way. the idea wouldnt leave my head. hope you guys enjoy this! know that i always imagined a tiny little zenyatta to be quite the rambunctious little guy. a bit like genji, honestly.

"Mon, I’ll be fine. You know I'm not going alone."

Mondatta knew this very well, and it just added on to the worry and paranoia that had him fretting. Zenyatta is a very small omnic, one of many who has been built to live the premature life of an adult omnic. His structure was miniscule and fragile, he could barely run as many processors and functions as a 'fully grown' omnic could have. The child could barely walk sometimes.

A child. That is what Zenyatta is. Humans may argue that an omnic child is not a “true” child, but it does nothing to change the fact that omnic children are no more intelligent, functioning, or understanding than any young human child. Zenyatta, with the mental capacity and understandings of a two to four year old human, is and forever will be the light of his life. 

Dear Iris he was a handful, Mondatta won't lie. He's kept the elder omnic up night after night due to his risky behavior, far too trusting in strangers and so carelessly eager in making friends.

 

The day Mondatta had to rip Zenyatta out of a stranger's car still haunts him. The stranger was very friendly, explaining that they saw Zenyatta standing at the edge of a sidewalk waving to every car that passed by, giving each driver a loud greeting. He had known of the violence and prejudice going around between human and omnic, and even more of the fact that this cruel discrimination was not spared from the omnic children either. So with worry, he had drove up to Zenyatta and was initially horrified by the fact that when he told Zenyatta he should get home, the tiny bot had asked if he could be driven home.

Both Mondatta and the human stranger had a familiar train of thought running through their minds at what could have been, had the stranger not been this kind and concerned man, but a sick and twisted monster. 

The man had been thanked for returning Mondatta's little omnic brother in one piece and sparing him a more unsettling fate, but even after they shook hands and he drove away, Mondatta still kept the man's license plate number fresh in his mind. Just in case.

The events that unfolded the second the ivory plated omnic dragged his apprentice into his house were more than unpleasant.

But they were necessary if he was to keep Zenyatta safe from harm and able to live past adulthood. A privilege few young omnics got the chance to experience.

Mondatta was widely known for his overall calm disposition, how he would always work to keep any situation calm and end disputes with proper compromises that everyone could agree on. When people desired wisdom, help, advice, and a chance to hear a relaxingly soft mechanical voice, it was him they went to. It was a reputation he had pride in.

His first words to Zenyatta when they entered the house on that day was at a volume he has only breached once in his life, and never under negative circumstances. Fear, concern, anger, disbelief, and anxiety all fueled the pitch and tone to his voice, startling Zenyatta when he had barked out the small child’s name. He was asked what in his right mind had he been thinking, ignoring Mondatta’s constant lessons and teachings over not only the dangers of strangers, but to never, under any circumstances, enter any form of vehicle with anyone, stranger or not, unless Mondatta was there with him. Exceptions being when he would inform him beforehand that the ride was a scheduled one.

Shocked to be yelled at for the first time by his guardian, Zenyatta stood silent. His tiny fingers were fiddling with one another, shoulders bunched up to the large bolts in his head. He had not answered and simply stood there, accepting Mondatta’s yelling and scolding with the guilt of an ever loyal puppy.

When Mondatta got around to calming down enough to portray the worry and concern he had felt for Zenyatta in its truest form, listing the tamest of things that could have happened to the young omnic had the strange man been a cruel man, Zenyatta began to cry. Scared by both the haunting imagery of being hurt by a human, and by the fact that he could have been forever taken away from his guardian. Never to see him again.

While omnics could not shed fat watery tears like humans could, it did not make their audible sobbing, weeping, and crying any less heart wrenching.

While Zenyatta has never heard Mondatta yell at all before, Mondatta has never experienced being the cause of the young bot’s crying. It was a rarity to even catch Zenyatta crying at all.

To know that he caused this, for this small innocent thing full of happiness and love for all to openly cry into his tiny fists and shake with the emotions building up in his tiny frame, Mondatta felt immense guilt. He could hear the fans whir above their normal volume from within Zenyatta, easily informing the older of the two of just how much stress Zenyatta’s being was under.

Whilst yelling at Zenyatta, Mondatta had wondered aimlessly how in the world he would bring himself to punish him for his wrong doings. With Zenyatta no longer facing him, he feels as if he has done enough. 

The two spent that night together, sharing their one bed as always, but holding on to each other with the fear of somehow losing the other even as they slept.

Zenyatta’s apologies struggling to get past the noises of his crying haunted Mondatta’s mind, warping into something darker as he slept, fueling terrible nightmares. He barely slept that night.

 

And he had barely slept the night before Halloween as well.

The present date. 

“I am aware, Zenyatta.” He spoked, voice as smooth and tranquil as the trickle of a bubbling lake. “But, I simply wish to know,” The comedic exasperated groan from his tiny omnic brother did nothing to stop Mondatta. “-are you sure that this Genji friend of yours, and his brother, are…nice to you?” 

It was a lame thing to ask, Mondatta knew this, but he could not help the paranoia gnawing at the edges of his mind. Things were still tense between humans and omnics, what if these two little boys were simply tricking Zenyatta? Fooling him into believing they are friends, but once they have him alone, they plan on harming him. Perhaps their parents despise omnics and have requested their boys to bring Zenyatta to their house so they could do terrible things to him, terrible things Mondatta has seen done to omnics of all ages on the news.

“Yes, Mon. They slept over before, remember?” Zenyatta shifted impatiently, picking at the loose threads of his pants.

“I remember, yes. But that is different, they were in our house, under my guidance and watchful eye. This time you will be with them, and I won’t be around to watch you.”

Instead he was relying on three teenagers to watch over the little ones, his Zenyatta included. 

Why had he agreed to this?

Couldn’t he just let Zenyatta watch children’s Halloween movies on the television like last year? Why was Zenyatta always eager for change?

“Brother,” Zenyatta began, raising his tiny arms up towards Mondatta. This did little to comfort the elder omnic, the lisp Zenyatta held with the word only reminding him of just how young this omnic is. ‘Brudder.’ Please, Iris, gift him the strength to let Zenyatta go out with his friends just this once. “Genji is my best friend, and my other friends will be there with me, and the big kids. I’m gonna be fine!”

He flexed his thin little fingers up at Mondatta, his empty plastic pumpkin carrier sitting on the floor besides him. Recognizing the gesture, Mondatta kneeled down, allowing Zenyatta to take his face in his hands and stare him intently.

“I promise, Brother Mon. I’ll come back, and then we can look at the candies and their wrappers together.”

Mondatta took in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled it in a heavy sigh. While he had no lungs in literal sense to breathe with, the audio was merely a way of expressing himself to those around. He was silent for a moment, earning him a tiny clink of a noise as Zenyatta pressed his painted forehead to Mondatta’s own.

“Okay.” Mondatta could swear those bright little blue lights of Zenyatta’s somehow grew even brighter at his answer, but before Zenyatta could celebrate, his guardian cut him off. “But first, let’s go over everything again.”

“Light?”

“Here!” Zenyatta puffed out his chest, proudly displaying the light up pumpkin magnet he wore.

For finding him, in case he went lost. 

“Cellphone?” 

“I put pumpkin and bat stickers on it for the night!” Said phone was shoved into Mondatta’s face, indeed covered with the festive stickers.

Just in case he needed to call Mondatta, for whatever reason. Or, dear Iris, the police.

“If a stranger is following you and your friends, what do you do?”

“I tell the big kids and call the police.”

“What do you do if someone tells you that the candy is inside their house and to come inside to get it?”

“Say no and leave!”

Before they could continue, the doorbell rang.

Mondatta tensed, looking frantically between the door and Zenyatta.

It rang once more.

He pulled the small metal child into his arms, hugging him tightly and holding him close. The hug was immediately returned. 

“Please, Zenyatta. Please, please, please come in one piece. Please be safe.”

In a voice rarely used by the boy, Zenyatta spoke quietly and took on a serious and sincere tone.

“I promise, Mon. I will stay safe.”

They held one another for a moment longer, until the doorbell was pressed repeatedly. Too quick to let the previous ring finish. Letting go of the light of his life, the tiny thing he poured all of his love into, Mondatta couldn’t help but speak in amusement.

“I suppose that is Genji ringing the doorbell?”

Eager to check, the smaller of the two ran to the door, dragging his booster stepping stool beneath the door knob. Once he had the locks undone, he carelessly kicked the stepping stool to the side, flinching and giggling apologetically when Mondatta spoke his name in warning.

The door flew open, and both Zenyatta and Mondatta were greeted by the Shimada brothers, along with the promised three teenagers to supervise them, and another small girl.

“Zenyatta!” The two youngest in the group cried out, carelessly entering Mondatta’s house in favor of approaching the small omnic.

Mondatta inwardly flinched at these children’s decisions, knowing just how easily they could get themselves hurt this way if they aren’t careful. 

“Wow Zennie, you look so cool!” The younger Shimada brother, Genji, was in awe over his friend’s costume, circling him as if he were something to admire. “You’re like a robot skeleton!” He paused, as if thinking. “Do robots have skeletons?” Mondatta was looked up to, an answer expected out of him.

“We have an omnic equivalent of a skeleton, yes.” He chuckled at the awe-struck noises both small children gave in response to his answer. 

“Are you a ninja, Genji?” Zenyatta’s head tilted to the side, a finger to the golden half of his face.

The blush decorating the tiny boy’s cheeks was not lost on Mondatta, even as he grinned a proud grin full of shiny teeth and boisterous confidence.

“Yeah! I’m always a ninja, but this time, I’m a cyborg ninja.” His hands were held behind his ramrod straight back, chest puffed out in pride.

Pride that wilted when Zenyatta turned his attention to the little girl to Genji’s left.

“What are you, Hana?”

The young girl, Hana apparently, had a similar sense of confidence as Genji. She stroke a pose at Zenyatta’s questioning.

“It’s not what am I, it’s what am I in! And what I’m in is my mech! A powerful war machine that always lets me win!” Reaching within the largest of cardboard boxes that decorated his body, the young Korean girl produced a handful of dry uncooked beans. “This is my ammo. I’m gonna own some noobs with it.”

“Alright children,” He sincerely hopes that this girl won’t be a bad influence on Zenyatta. He didn’t need for the small omnic to go around calling people ‘noobs’ and wanting to ‘own’ them. Along with throwing dry beans at people. “-maybe it’s time you all head off and start collecting candy.”

At the mention of candy, the three little ones cheered and hooted. Hanzo stood politely outside of Mondatta’s doorframe, but he could still notice the smile gracing his lips. Behind him were the three teenagers, two of which stood to attention. The third one was looking off to the side and at the ground.

“You three,” He addressed them, gaining their full attention. “-may I have your names?”

“I’m Angela, ah, I’m very used to babysitting children so I am fairly experienced with being around them.” She offered him a bright smile, flustering underneath the sudden attention everyone was giving her.

“I’m Jack. I just wanted to go out for trick-or-treating, but I didn’t want to wear a costume.” He grew quieter as he finished his introduction, a sheepish look decorating his features.

“Gabriel here, and I came because I had to watch over my little brother.”

It was only then that Mondatta noticed what exactly this third teenager has been looking at this whole time. Shifting from foot to foot, a small boy dressed as a cowboy, no older than eight, stood behind Gabriel and Jack’s legs. The two brothers held hands.

“Gabe, I really have to pee.” It was obvious the kid was trying to whisper. He got the airy tone correct, but not quite so much the volume.

“Well, little one, you are free to use our bathroom. Your big brother can accompany you there.”

Big brown eyes turned to look up at him, wider than saucer plates. He seemed shocked that not only Gabriel had heard him. Lead by his older brother, the two entered Mondatta’s house, making a beeline for the bathroom.

Looking down at the three children, Mondatta watched as they busied themselves with talking amongst one another. Genji kept finding every excuse in the book to put his hands on Zenyatta’s weakest points, purposefully stimulating his most ticklish spots.

“What’s the bone here called, Zennie?”

Zenyatta squealed, giggling and claiming he did not know.

“What about the one here?”

“Here?”

“How about here?” 

Soon the small girl joined in, both poking and prodding at the younger omnic, squealing themselves and running outside when Zenyatta began to retaliate with poking fingers of his own.

“Genji, you have to stay close to me! Mother and father said!” Hanzo soon chased after them.

Before Zenyatta could run out to join them, he gave Mondatta a fleeting glance.

Shoving every fear and worry he had down into the deepest recess of his mind, Mondatta nodded.

He was rewarded with a quick hug to his legs, watching as Zenyatta ran out into the front lawn and joined his friends.

Mondatta watched them, hoping beyond all hope that they would stay safe. That his Zenyatta will come home happy and with as much candy as the other children.

Gabriel and Jesse, Mondatta quickly learned his name after hearing Gabriel tease the small child for singing whilst urinating, soon exited the bathroom, joining the rest of the group. They gave their respectful promises to Mondatta, parting ways with him after Zenyatta and he shared one last good bye.

He closed the door, leaving it unlocked for Zenyatta’s return. Prying open his blinds with two fingers, Mondatta watched the light of his life leave with other children, bouncing with every step he took and looking so, so happy.

Before they disappeared from view, Zenyatta was picked up into Genji’s arms, just barely being carried by the slightly taller boy.

Mondatta thought he heard the young child claim that he can carry Zenyatta the whole trip so that he’s safe, but he wasn’t sure. They were too far away now, and only getting farther. 

Once out of view, the blinds went closed and Mondatta stood by himself, thinking of what he has just done.

He had just let Zenyatta go with a bunch of children who Mondatta was only familiar with two of them.

Zenyatta will be staying with them until 9pm.

Without Mondatta.

And he had left happy.

So with that last thought, Mondatta fought down any intrusive thoughts that had him regretting his decisions. If Zenyatta was happy, then he had made the right choice.

He walked towards the living room, filling the empty silence of his house with the noise of the children’s Halloween cartoons and movies that his dear brother loved.

Mondatta will leave it on, for when Zenyatta returns.

They will watch it together, sorting candy and admiring their colorful wrappers.

For now, Mondatta sat on the living room couch, watching a cartoon film about a young girl befriending friendly Halloween icons and having the time of her life.

Four hours passed.

Zenyatta came bursting through the door, followed by an equally enthusiastic Genji and a calmer Hanzo. Mondatta’s lap was suddenly full of Zenyatta, the tiny omnic kicking his legs and flailing his arms this way and that as he retold his entire night to Mondatta, his pumpkin basket carried by his friend.

It was full of candy, Mondatta noted.

Stroking Zenyatta’s back and listening intently to his happily rushed stories, Mondatta’s worries lessened.

His first time trick-or-treating had gone excellently.

Mondatta has no idea how the future will treat himself and Zenyatta. He knows not of the struggles and problems they may face together.

But right now, Zenyatta was safe and he was happy.

And that’s all that mattered.

Zenyatta's happiness was all that mattered to him in his life. With his happiness, Mondatta was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i love big brother mondatta.....sobs. i hope you guys enjoyed it!!! i'd like to hear what you guys thought C: feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
